


I Once Was Blind

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan finally sees Lex in his true light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Was Blind

## I Once Was Blind 

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

I Once Was Blind, Now I See  
Blinded by the Light 

By Linda C. (Drago) 

Series: Part 2 of the Blind Series  
Rating: PG (due to description of abuse) Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, I would have my own Smallville Slash film company and they would work for me. Feedback at dragokatzof10@aol.com  
Summary: Jonathan sees what Clark has seen all along. And wonders... Warning: character illness/unmentioned death 

* * *

When the phone rang, Jonathan nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabbed it quickly, knowing it had to be the hospital. Martha had been admitted two days ago with a strange fever and sharp pains all through her body. 

"Mr. Kent, this is Dr. Montgomery. I'm afraid that Martha's condition isn't improving at all. I think she needs to go to Metropolis where she can get more specialized care, possibly a blood disorder expert. This is just a Medical Center and we aren't equipped like they are to handle these unusual cases like hers. We can't find anything in the tests that would indicate any known diseases. In this town that isn't all that unusual though. If you would come down, we can have you sign the transfer paperwork and get her on her way. You can either travel with her or drive behind the ambulance." 

Jonathan just held the phone, not even realizing he answered the doctor, then hung up. He had to call Clark at Lexs' house and get him home. They were on Spring Break starting Monday and today had been a half day. He had agreed that Clark could stay over since he had been basically taking care of the farm by himself while Jonathan sat at the hospital. He hit three on the speed dial and waited for it to pick up. 

"Luthor" came over the phone, Lex's voice crisp and clear. He could hear Clark in the background asking if Lex wanted to break for the next game. Jonathan took a deep breath. 

"Lex, I need Clark home. They're transferring Martha to Metropolis Hospital. They can't do anything for her here. We can either travel with her or drive behind. I thought maybe Clark could follow us if I go with her in the ambulance." 

"No way that is happening. I'll get the helicopter here and we can fly her there. It's been used to carry stretchers before. You know my father uses it all the time so it's always fueled. We can all go that way and I have three cars at my disposal in Metropolis that you can use to go back and forth to the hospital. You two can stay in my penthouse and be close to her. Clark is off from school for a week; you can both be with her that way. I'll drive in and see her and come stay overnight as much as I can. Don't argue with me Jonathan, I'm warning you right now. I won't take 'No' for an answer." Jonathan knew Lex well enough that when he used that tone, he meant it. 

"Fine, I agree...I'm not arguing with Martha's 'other' son. I value my life more than that. I'll let the hospital know and meet you and Clark there. And...Lex...thank you, son." 

"You know how much I love Martha and anything I can do to help her with, I will. I'll call my team of doctors and let them know to get some specialists in ASAP. We have to get her home." They both hung up, reluctant to voice their apprehension about their favorite woman. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jonathan, Clark and Lex sat in the helicopter, Martha and a nurse in the front of the chopper, waiting to take off. Martha reached out her hand to Lex, who carefully took it, eyes dark with concern. "Lex, thank you so much for helping us. Now don't you get yourself too worn out driving back and forth. Why don't you just fly? It'd be faster and you could sleep on the way. You know I worry about you sweetie." 

Laughed, squeezing her fingers in his. "You have to remember that I hate heights. I really don't like flying in choppers. Airplanes are fine, I can't see out, but these clear windows scare me to death. I'll drive...which you know is almost as fast!" They all laughed, since they knew Lex could probably match any speed the chopper could put out if he had a straight stretch. 

Jonathan looked at Lex, seeing the genuine smile on his face. The six months since he had been brought to the farm after the last beating had seen a vast improvement in him. He was healthy and Lionel had finally left him alone. What he didn't know was that Jonathan had taken photographs of the bruised Lex, the blood spotted shirt, and the many other pieces of evidence of abuse he had gathered and sent them to Lionel with a short note: "It stops now" printed on it. Lex had never been beaten again. Lionel still caused him trouble but only a verbal level. At least they didn't have to worry about his physical well-being anymore. God knows about the psychological damage though. They would just have to wait and see. Lex was here and alive and that was what was important to them all. Their boy was safe. 

Arriving at the hospital landing area, they stayed back as Martha was taken off and put on the elevator. A team of doctors were waiting for them downstairs. Nurses swarmed all around, taking blood and readings, Martha just relaxing as she was given a small sedative in her IV. "Just to keep her calmed down while we run some tests of our own," the head doctor explained. "I'm Dr. Jamison and I will be heading Mrs. Kent's stay here. This is an unusual case and we want to make every effort to run all possible tests. From what we have seen from Dr. Montgomery's tests, he had no clue what was wrong. I'll have some questions for you shortly, if you like to wait in the next room." 

Lex took Jonathan's arm and led him through the doorway into a sitting room, complete with two couches and numerous comfortable chairs. A large TV and stereo outfit filled the one wall, along with a small refrigerator and microwave. 

"I got a suite so you could be comfortable here. You're staying at the penthouse at night, but there's no reason that you can't be relaxed while you're here. And if Martha feels up to it, she can sit in here and watch TV with you two and feel at home." He glanced at Jonathan and saw the smile come over his face. Clark was beaming at him and it made him so happy that his friends were at least a little happier. 

"Thank you Lex. You treat us so well and I'm sure Martha will appreciate coming in here to rest. A hospital is bad enough with all the tests without suffering the bed all day and night. Can you stay a while? Maybe talk with her when she wakes up?" Lex nodded, moving towards the connecting doorway, watching the doctors talk amongst themselves. 

"Dr. Jamison, will it be a while? I'd like to take my friends to dinner so they can come back here for when Martha is awake. We'll be at La Bella and I always have my cell phone." 

"That's fine, Mr. Luthor. She won't wake up for a good two hours. Some of the tests require her to be perfectly still, like the scans, and that way we know she won't be moving. Take your time...we'll call you if anything comes up. I have your number here on her records for a secondary contact name." 

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Lex was her second son after all. And Lex did love Martha with all his heart. 

They left the doctors to their work and went to eat, conversation quiet and reserved. Lex looked worried, letting his emotions show for the first time out in public. Clark put his hand over his friends', calming him down. "She'll be all right Lex. We can't lose her now, not with such good doctors taking care of her." 

Lex just nodded, looking at Jonathan with such sad eyes, then smiled slightly when Jonathan placed his hand on top of Clarks'. "We stick together like a family and pray for her, that's all we can do." 

* * *

Clark had called the nearby Chinese restaurant, ordering a large dinner for both of them, along with Lex's favorites. The food came about twenty minutes later, the delicious aromas filling the penthouse. They sat down to eat, Clark putting Lex's containers in the fridge for when he came home. It was a routine that worked for them, since Lex didn't get in until very late. Clark always waited for him to come home, then heated up the food for him to eat. Jonathan slept through anything but tonight he made himself stay awake to listen for Lex. He had never observed the boys alone together. He wanted to see their interaction without anyone else being present. 

Jonathan heard Clark's door open, and got out of bed. He had heard the front door open, and knew that Lex had finally gotten in. It had to be hard on him to drive into Metropolis after working at the plant in Smallville all day. But he had been doing it for three days without complaint...three days since Martha had been transferred to Metropolis General Hospital so Lex's specialists could take care of her. And today had to have been rough...a meeting with Lionel first thing in the morning. 

Opening the door slightly, Jonathan watched as Clark moved into the living room, moving behind Lex to help him off with his coat. Lex looked worn out. Dark circles under his eyes and the slow movements of his body told more than anything that he was near collapse. 

"Lex, why don't you just stay at the Castle? This is too hard on you to travel every night. It's 2 am and you're worn out. You work all day, then go see Mom after. Now today you had that early meeting with Lionel. That alone has to be tearing you apart." 

Lex shook his head, moving slowly into the hallway connecting the kitchen and the entryway. "I can't leave you two here alone and I want to see Martha. She's my Mom too. She unofficially adopted me a few months ago. Said it was easier that way to get me over...I had to listen to Mom when she said I had to eat right and be healthy. And it worked...you notice I put on weight the last few months!!" 

They both laughed, Clark leading Lex by the shoulder into the kitchen, where he pushed him gently onto a stool at the counter. 

"We ordered Chinese and got extra for you. Let me pop it into the microwave and heat it up. You sit here and don't move!" Lex slumped down, head on his arms, and rested. Clark moved toward the bar, getting out a glass. "What do you want to drink? Scotch or a screwdriver?" Jonathan wondered how he knew Lex's favorite drinks but then they were best friends and Clark was always at the Castle. 

"Just some juice. I don't need a drink that bad and I have to get up early tomorrow. Meeting with the developers of some research equipment I want for the plant. They want a 7 am meeting so I need to be clear headed. That smells good...I didn't realize I was that hungry." 

Clark dished out the food, putting Lex's juice by his hand. He sat by him, fixing a little plate for himself out of the extra container that held leftovers. They had ordered a full meal for Lex, knowing that Clark could get him to eat when he got in. 

Jonathan moved into the hallway, careful to be quiet, wanting to observe the boys. Quiet conversation ebbed and flowed, Clark telling him about Martha and the places he and Jonathan had gone during the days around visiting hours. Lex had put a car at their disposal and told the driver to take them anywhere. He also had made arrangements at several restaurants near the penthouse for all meals to be paid for on his account so Clark and Jonathan didn't have to worry about cooking. 

Lex ate his full plate, telling Clark about home and the plant. He mentioned some of the renovations to the Talon he had discussed with Lana and how Chloe had decided to take the Daily Planet up on the one week offer to work in the print lab. He had failed to mention though that he had arranged it. Jonathan knew he had done it, since he had heard him on the phone to the editor. He had smiled at Lex and put a finger to his lips, agreeing to keep it quiet. This way Clark would have one friend in town and they could get together for lunch. 

Finished eating, Lex stood and put his plates in the sink. Clark took him by the shoulders, pointing him toward the bedrooms. "Why don't you go and take a shower and change. I'll clean up in here while you do. Go. You're tired and you need to rest. I'll come sit with you in front of the fire later. Don't argue with me...I can be just as stubborn as you!" Lex just smiled and moved toward the hallway. Jonathan had to hurry back into his room, pushing the door ajar just enough to see. 

Listening carefully, he heard Lex's shower go on and a few minutes later, he saw a completely different Lex than he was used to seeing. A pair of soft dark blue flannel sleep pants and a white t-shirt...and Lex looked like the young man he was, not the businessman everyone was used to seeing. He was tired, eyes dark with fatigue, body relaxed from the shower but still moving in slow motion. He walked to stand in front of the fire. Jonathan moved back into the hallway again to watch. 

Clark cleaned up the kitchen, tossing away the empty containers and putting the leftovers in the fridge. The dirty dishes went into the dishwasher along with some soap and he turned it on the quiet cycle. Wiping down the counter, he kept glancing over into the living room, watching Lex staring into the fireplace, the flames flickering over his bald head. 

"Why don't you lay down? If you fall asleep I can always carry you to bed like I usually do at the Castle. You need the rest and I can finish cleaning up in here." 

Lex nodded, rubbing his arms lightly, then stretching then over his head, cracking his shoulders and nodding his head. "That sounds good. When you're done, come over and lay with me. We can catch up with stuff. I've missed our nights playing pool and talking. You can always leave that til morning." 

"I'm almost done and I don't want to leave it dirty. Lay down and I'll come over." He watched as Lex plopped down on the leather sofa, stretching out and groaning softly as his tired body finally relaxed. Clark cleaned up the bar area, putting away the bottles and moved to the couch. 

"You're lucky you're skinny! This couch is narrower than the one at the Castle. Scoot over bony boy!" Clark laughed and braced himself on the back of the couch, lowering himself carefully behind Lex. 

"I am not skinny!" Lex retorted and Jonathan had to smother a laugh at the outrage in his voice. "I'm wiry, that's all. I weigh my perfect weight, I'll have you know. So hah!" 

Clark was still laughing as he lay down. "My Mom is always saying that 'poor little boy just needs more meat on his bones and that's my job' so whine all you want. You're skinny!" Jonathan grinned, remembering hearing Martha say those exact words only two weeks ago before Lex had come over for dinner. She had made his favorites, chicken a la king and pecan fudge brownies, vowing to fatten him up. 

Moving into the archway separating the bedroom section and the living room, Jonathan could hear the boys talking softly, mostly about Lex's day and Martha. The level of their voices became lower as Lex began to slur his words, almost asleep. A few minutes later, it was silent in the room and Jonathan moved towards the couch. Leaning over he saw both boys were sound asleep, Clark's arm around Lex's waist and the other under his neck, cradling across his chest to give support in sleep. Jonathan took the light blanket off the back of the couch and carefully covered the boys. 

Walking back to the room, he shook his head. Clark had been right about Lex all along. He was just a boy yet, nothing like his father at all. Having seen Lionel's treatment of his son, Jonathan wondered how Lex had turned out as good and loving a person as he had. And he was loving...just looking at the two together tonight had confirmed that impression. Lex and Clark were like two halves, coming together in times of trouble...and joy. Both complimented the other, both were opposites yet alike, both caring and giving beyond any needs of their own. And Jonathan finally believed. 

* * *

Three more days passed and Martha grew no better; in fact, she got worse. Nothing the doctor's did helped in any way. Lex called in more specialists but they were just as baffled. Martha was fighting a losing battle against something that was unrecognizable in any medical journal or research. 

Jonathan, Clark, and Lex stood in the room next door, TV going but unwatched, standing together in silence, arms and hands linked. Jamison came in, head down, clipboard under his arm with the latest results. 

"Mr. Kent, there's nothing we can find that gives us any idea of what's wrong with your wife. None of the tests show any known disease. She has an odd element in her blood that we have noticed in some of the residents of Smallville that we treated in the past. That may be what is causing this breakdown of her systems. We have her on a dialysis machine now with her renal failure. Her vitals are going down and her liver function is breaking down also. We will have to place her on life support soon. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you." Jonathan reached out for the outstretched hand, taking it in his own. 

"Martha has a DNR, Doctor. She doesn't want on machines to sustain her life. It's on file at Smallville Medical. That's the one thing she made me promise her: no machines if there's no hope for recovery. I have one too." He looked over at Clark and Lex, seeing the tears streaming down both their faces. "I'm sorry boys, but that's what she's always wanted. She saw her mother die a horrible death and she doesn't want the same thing. My father died after three weeks in the hospital, hooked to machines breathing for him, and that's why I have my orders. We have to honor her wishes." 

He looked over at Lex as a sob broke free and pulled him into his arms. "Lex, don't. It's what she wants and you should know she always gets what she wants. Let's go see her." The doctor moved aside so they could enter Martha's room. She slowly turned her head towards them, her green eyes dull with pain. 

"Come here. I want to see all my boys one last time. Jonathan, did you tell the doctor?" She slid her eyes to Jamison, seeing him nod. He left the room, leaving them with her. Jonathan took the chair by her bed. 

"Martha, I don't want to let you go but they say they can't do anything else. Your systems are breaking down one at a time. You'll have to go on life support soon. And I know you don't want that." He broke down, laying his head on her bed, tears flowing freely down his face. 

Lex and Clark moved to the other side of the bed, tightly clasping hands, Lex leaning on Clark's shoulder, body shuddering. He remembered seeing his mother like this and Pamela only last year. He knew what was next but he dreaded seeing another one of his "Moms" gone. Next to Lillian, he loved Martha the most. She was more like his real mother, always there for him when he needed her. He had adored his mother, but she was a society lady, always going to luncheons and dinner parties. He rarely saw her until she got sick and she had to say home. By that time it was too late and he lost her not too long after. He didn't know if his emotions could stand another shock. 

Clark stared at his mother, seeing how the illness had taken away her zest and sparkle. This wasn't what he wanted for her and he understood why she didn't want to linger on and on. But he was still going to lose her, his abilities no help in this situation. In fact, he saw it as his fault, one more death on his conscience, all from the damn meteors he had brought with him. 

"Dr. Jamison said you had some strange element in your blood, like some of the other patients from Smallville that have been treated here. That's what they can't fight. I never should have made you move there with me. We should have sold the farm and moved away. You were too good a lady to turn into a farmer's wife. Now look at what happened; I'm going to lose my best friend." Jonathan's voice broke, his heartache just too much. 

Martha squeezed his hand. "Look at me. This had nothing to do with the meteors. It's some chemical from the plant before they put in the filters. The doctors said everyone should be tested that moved there or who have lived there since the factory took over. Lex, stop looking guilty! I can see your eyes. You just took over the plant two years ago...it was your father who didn't want to spend the money to fix the pollution it was putting out. You fixed everything when you took over. You had experts test the air and put in all those new filters. You helped the town become healthier. And Jonathan, don't you dare feel guilty about keeping the farm. It's been in your family for years and I wanted to stay with you. I loved you and the farm. I wasn't made for the city life...that's why my father and I fought so much. I was happy...I had my husband...then I had my son." 

Clark took her hand, being careful of his strength not to squeeze too tightly. What would he do without her? He always turned to her first. His friendship with Lex was a constant battle in the beginning and his mother always stood between him and his dad, trying to keep the peace. As the months went by, Jonathan had come around to see what a good friend Lex was and how much Martha loved him. She stood by Clark in every time of trouble, helping him with his decisions, his doubts, and his fears. She was his anchor in this world. 

"I don't know how much time I have left so I don't want to waste it here in this bed. I want to go home and live out my life there. I can take dialysis in Smallville and a nurse can come to give me my meds and check me over. I want to see my friends and my home. I can sit in the garden and smell my flowers. Lex, I want to see your gardens again and hear you play Chopin for me. I want home cooked meals and to go to bed in my own room. Lex, could you arrange the chopper again? I want to leave as soon as possible. Get the doctor back in here too. I don't care what he says, I'm going home!" 

Lex stepped into the hallway, gesturing the doctor over. "Mrs. Kent wants to go home. She wants to live out her last days there, with her family and her own belongings. I'll get her a live in nurse; we just need her scrips and instructions. I can get her any care she needs to help her through her...until the end." He couldn't finish the thought...he couldn't even say the word 'die', it hurt to much to think of losing such a strong and vital woman he loved so much. 

"If that's what she wants, she can go home today. I'll arrange for you to talk to some nursing providers to set up a home care program. I can also call ahead and get her the machines she'll need. If she wants, she can have dialysis at home too, so she can avoid the hospital all together. Sometimes patients do better at home; they're more relaxed being around the people who love them." 

Lex went back in, moving to take Martha's hand in his. "Today you're going home. I'm getting in a nurse for you and also any equipment you'll need. You can take your treatments at home too. We can set up the dining room for you. I have a lot of room at the Castle but that's not home, I know. Whatever you need, I'll get you. Jonathan, Clark, anything you need, let me know, any time. I wish I could move in with you and help...I don't want to miss a single minute with you, Mom." The last was said chokingly, tears running down his face. Clark put his arm around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Jonathan looked at Martha, who nodded slightly. 

"Lex, we have two extra bedrooms upstairs. You can move in anytime after Martha gets home. That way you can see her when you're not at work. And you'll be close if you want to come home for lunch with us. I'm talking to Reynolds tomorrow about getting Clark some time off of classes. I'll go to his house, since school is still out for Spring Break. If Clark does the assignments, I don't see why he can't be at home as much as possible. If he has to go, maybe half days would work out. Martha needs her family around her now, that's what's the most important." Lex moved into Jonathan's open arms, hugging him tightly. After all the troubles and doubts between them in the beginning, he had grown to love Jonathan so much. Almost as much as he loved Clark. He felt whole with them, not split into 'Lex' and 'Luthor', but just 'Lex' now, his mother's son. 

"Thank you so much. I'll get going on the arrangements. It might not be until this afternoon since we have to get everything set up. I want you to just be able to come home and get right into bed. I have lots to do..." Lex had his cell phone to his ear, calling Enrique to get the Kent home ready for Martha, his mind buzzing with all the things he had to do. Martha smiled, knowing her boy would take care of her...and her family after she was gone. She looked at her husband, her rock and anchor all these last years and knew he would be devastated. Clark would be the hardest hit, losing two mothers in his short lifetime. One he couldn't remember and the one who raised him as her own. That worried her the most; how would Clark handle it? That's why she wanted to go home. She had to talk to her family and get things settled. 

* * *

By 5 o'clock Martha was home. Lex had the dining room set up as a mini hospital room, complete with a double size adjustable bed. Her monitors were beeping away, her nurse checking them. He had hired a total of ten nurses, on a 24/7 shift. They had all been investigated and passed all the stringent tests, and had been approved by Dr. Jamison and his team as quite capable of caring for Martha. He had arranged for a kidney specialist to do her dialysis three times a week and had another on call. His chef was preparing food that could be heated on a moment's notice, if Martha expressed a desire to eat at any hour. He had bought her a new TV and DVD combo, and had it placed in front of her bed with the remote attached to her bed rails. He spared no expense for his 'Mom' and wouldn't take no for answer to anything Jonathan objected to. He finally gave up the fight and just agreed to anything Lex put in the house. 

Martha looked peaceful, surrounded by her family and her favorite things. Her afghan draped over the bed, flowers filled the room from both her garden and Lex's. Soft music played on the stereo in the corner. And delicious aromas filled the room from her favorite foods, making her mouth water for the first time in weeks. She had completely lost her appetite but it was coming back. She knew that it was the time when you felt better before the end, but she would take what time she had and stuff herself if that's what she wanted...to Hell with getting fat! She grinned to herself at the thought, bringing a corresponding grin from her men. 

"That's my Martha. I'm so glad you're home with us. This is better than some hospital room with all those sterile smells and noisy hallways. Lex has your dinner cooking and we're going to eat in here with you." Jonathan took her hand, careful of the IV, squeezing it gently. The smile on his face made it all worth while, knowing how badly he must be feeling. She had what she wanted...home and her family. 

She glanced up as Lex came in, smiling at her other son. He was dressed in black jeans and a soft sweater, in his customary purple, this time being a beautiful shade of lavender, his mother's favorite color. Still so young and to have lost so much. At least she knew Jonathan and Clark would keep him safe from Lionel. The last beating had been six months before, and this time Jonathan had gone after Lionel. Lex had three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and so many cuts he needed stitches. Lionel had also raped him yet again, then left him tied to the bed, bleeding. Clark had found him when he went to deliver the produce, surprised to find the house empty and the front door open. Lionel had sent all the servants home knowing Enrique was on vacation and everyone else was too terrified of him to defy his orders. 

She sighed as he moved to her bedside, seeing the heartache in those beautiful blue-gray eyes. He had healed yet again, but each time had ripped more of his tender heart asunder. Even the love of his new family couldn't heal all the wounds, most of them inside. Jonathan and Clark had their orders: Lex must be protected at all times. Any time Lionel was in town, he was not to be left alone. Enrique was to call the Kent farm as soon as Lionel arrived. One of them would go over, staying in the background, on guard, until the bastard left. Lex still wouldn't have his father charged and it was killing Jonathan to know Lionel had gotten away with hurting him yet again. His blackmail threats were working now but... What she really wanted was for Lex to move in permanently until Lionel could be kept away from him. Lionel had been behaving but they still didn't trust him. 

"Dinner's ready. I made that pot roast you like. Well actually, Cook started it and I picked it up and finished it here. I got some of those Yukon potatoes from your garden ready, nice and buttery like you like them, and I picked up one of those three tier chocolate fudge cakes you love from that bakery in Metropolis. You will be so full you won't be able to move. I intend to stuff you like you're always trying to do to me!" They all had to laugh, all familiar with her familiar refrain: 'that boy's too skinny. He needs fattened up.' 

She threw back the covers and went to get up, all three men reaching to stop her. "I'm eating at my table until I can't sit anymore. I can move around in the wheelchair and my bottles go with me. That doctor didn't know what he was talking about...life support, my ass!" Jonathan howled, then helped her into the padded chair, Lex and Clark joining in the laughter. Martha swore...their Mom swore...and they couldn't have been happier. They all moved to the kitchen, the family, together again. 

End 


End file.
